


The Proof You Will Plainly See

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [37]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.<br/>This secret: I'm a Virgin.<br/>Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proof You Will Plainly See

A gunshot followed by a hissing sound and then the air tasted different, sweeter, cleaner maybe. The sky whizzed past in a blur of spiralling colour, noise surrounded him on all sides, the smell of panic assaulted his nose. Blair’s hand clutched at his as green rushed up to meet them.

Then all he knew was blackness.

Eventually he was lulled back to consciousness by the rhythmic beating of his Guide’s heart. Blinking at the blinding light, Jim took in his surroundings, the deep tan colour of the inside of wherever he was. The hustle and bustle of people wandering around outside, talking in a language he couldn’t comprehend. The noises of the animals just beyond the encampment and the song of the wind as it whistled through the trees surrounding them.

His eyes settled on Blair’s face and took in the happy look in his eyes as Jim finally returned to the land of the living. For Blair it had been a harrowing two days, from the plane going down to their rescue by one of the tribes. He had been barely awake, slumped over Jim’s deeply zoned body, desperately coaxing him back when a hunting party had emerged from the bushes and carried them back to the village where they were laid before, what Blair assumed was, the Chieftain and the Shaman, both important figures within tribal society.

At first their language had been unrecognizable, but the more Blair had listened the more he had come to understand, realising it to be a variant of a tongue that had been spoken by a tribe he had visited with Naomi when he had been growing up.

Kabyr, it had turned out, knew immediately that Jim was a Sentinel and Blair his Guide, though a puzzled expression had crossed his face when he’d gazed at Blair. The curly haired man had dismissed the look, concentrating instead on Jim as, after coming out of his zone, the older man had slipped into a seeming coma. Now though the man in question was looking at him with an adorable confused look on his face.

Blair opened his mouth to explain when Iddo, the Shaman’s apprentice, walked in carrying two bowls filled with water.  
“Kabyr sends these for ‘the white one’ and his Sentinel.” Smiling, Blair thanked him and Iddo backed out of the tent, an awed look on his face, no doubt from being in the presence of a Sentinel.

Scooting forward, mindful of his broken ankle, Blair propped Jim’s head up against his legs and helped him drink the fresh water.  
“Chief,” Jim began, his voice husky from disuse, “what happened?”  
“Seems our kidnappers disagreed over what they should do with us and one of the idiots got trigger happy. Bad news: plane crashed and is irreparable. Good news, we got taken in by Aadi and his people.”

Jim attempted to smile up at Blair, but it came out as more of a grimace and he once again fell asleep.

*

Sitting in his hut and gazing at the fire, Kabyr contemplated the mystery that was Tiri and his Sentinel.

Kabyr was used to seeing white auras, it was expected of the maidens to stay pure until marriage, though they were not shunned if they did not and he would be deeply shocked and disgusted if one of the young ones were not white. But to see a Guide with a white aura was truly astonishing. Why did the Sentinel and his Guide not know each other in all ways?

He shifted uncomfortably, thinking about the last time he had asked that question. Aadi had been standing next to him and in his shock at seeing the pure Guide he had blurted it without thinking. Now the Chief had decided to pursue the young Guide as the Sentinel had not claimed him.

Sighing when the fire did not answer his question he rose to seek out Tiri and see how his wounds and that of his Sentinel were healing.

Standing in the doorway Kabyr smiled as he took in the scene before him, Esse sleeping, his head resting on Tiri’s strong thighs whilst Tiri himself was gently stroking Esse’s short hair. It was a start.

“Tiri,” he greeted, smiling when the man’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at once again being called ‘white one’. “How fares Esse today?” Kabyr could not help but smile at the delighted grin on the young man’s face.  
“Better, he woke earlier.” Blair stumbled around the words, still not used to speaking it. Despite what his friends back at the PD would believe, he had always been better at listening and understanding than he had speaking.  
“And you Tiri? How are you faring?”  
“Better, he woke earlier.” Kabyr smiled again, the love Tiri had for Esse was clear to him, yet another thing that added to this enigma.  
“You have been here for hours Tiri, go stretch your legs, but be mindful of that ankle. I will watch over him.”

Blair nodded, grateful for the break, if nothing else, he needed to pee like a racehorse. After relieving himself he hobbled around the village, leaning heavily on the shaft of a spear that Iddo had given him. The anthropologist in him delighted at being able to study tribal dynamics first hand, knowing that very few outsiders were welcomed in.

He was talking with one of the young warriors when a warm hand landed on his bare shoulder. That was one of the downsides Blair mused. Their clothes had been ruined, torn first by the drug smugglers cum kidnappers that they had gone undercover to catch and then the resulting plane crash hadn’t helped matters, though Blair knew he should be grateful that he and Jim had survived with only a few broken bones and some minor cuts and bruising, the perps hadn’t been so fortunate. Anyway, as a result they had had no option but to wear the clothing of the tribe, which sadly, left very little to the imagination.

Turning to face the owner of the hand, Blair was surprised to see Aadi, the Chief of the Tribe.  
“Tiri,” he smiled though the look bordered on a leer, “it is good to see you out and about.” There was a suggestiveness to his voice that left Blair with the urge to flee, or at the very least have Jim standing next to him. The hand had not moved from his shoulder and a thumb began to trace small circles against his skin.

Blair barely managed to contain his flinch; the only man he wanted touching him like that was asleep in a hut a few yards away, happily ignorant of Blair’s feelings for him.

Skidding to a halt beside them, Iddo breathlessly gasped Blair’s adopted name and tried to wave him over to the hut, “Kabyr wishes to see you, Esse is awake and asking for you.”

Jim had awoken to find Blair missing and a man sitting next to him babbling away in some foreign language.  
“Blair?” Jim winced at the sound of his voice and the need contained within that one word.

His first instinct had been to panic, his mind immediately returning to Peru and losing his men, it had taken him a long time to come to terms with that and he knew he wouldn’t be able to cope if he lost Blair. He had a vague memory of waking earlier and Blair had been with him then.  
“Blair? Chief?” His panic was beginning to show in his voice.  
“Here, I’m here Jim.” Jim smiled at Blair as he gingerly sat down next to him. Everything was okay, Blair was with him and as long as Blair was with him everything would be fine.

*

The days passed and Jim felt increasingly better and he was able to get up and move around. Unfortunately for Blair, the better he felt the more he fussed over the younger man and the harder he tried to protect him. In a desperate bid to distract his Blessed Overprotector, Blair had set about teaching Jim the language of the tribe, both of them surprised at the speed in which he picked it up.

The more he understood, the less he liked the way Aadi spoke to Blair. Blair was his Guide damn it, no other man should be allowed to speak to him that way or touch him like that. Not to mention Blair’s frightened and disgusted looks in response had killed any hope he had entertained that his advances would have been welcomed.

Jim looked up from his furious contemplation of the floor as he heard footsteps approaching. Kabyr almost turned and fled from the hut when he saw the truly pissed off look on the Sentinel’s face and he would have left had he not seen the despair that was underlying the anger.  
“Esse?” he questioned gently, “what is wrong?” The dark look that he received in response confirmed his suspicions. “Aadi,” Jim glowered at the Shaman, the type of scowl that usually sent even the most hardened of criminals and cops running for the hills. “He only does what he does because he knows that you have not claimed Tiri.” This time Kabyr did step back at the look in Jim’s eyes. “Why is it so Esse? Why does he remain unclaimed?” The glare was replaced almost instantly by sadness at that question.  
“I’ve wanted to, but I couldn’t risk our friendship. And from his reaction, I was right.”

Kabyr had thought that by asking outright that the puzzle would finally be solved, but instead it had only deepened.  
“But he loves you Esse, it is clear for all to see.” Jim stared at him, shocked. Blair loved him? He would have noticed something, wouldn’t he? Damn it, he was a detective after all. Kabyr chuckled at the look on his face. “It is funny how a man can see for miles but be blind to all that is in front of him.”

Jim was about to respond when the frantic, panicked beating of Blair’s heart reached his ears. Rising, he nodded in thanks at the Shaman and went to track down his errant Guide.

“Jim!” Blair’s relief was palpable when Jim reached him, as was Aadi’s displeasure. Jim smiled at Aadi as he slid his arm around Blair’s tanned shoulders, though the look would have better suited a shark. Blair tensed, surprised at the action before melting into the embrace, leaning against Jim’s side.  
“You do not touch my Guide!” Blair valiantly tried to hide his hurt at the words, realising that Jim’s actions were only that of a Sentinel guarding what was his, marking his territory. Aadi reached for Blair, whether to pat him in farewell or to try and convince him that a Chieftain was a better option than a Sentinel the anthropologist didn’t know. Jim growled at him, baring his teeth in menace and the Chieftain dropped his hand so quickly Blair was surprised that there wasn’t a sonic boom before hurrying away.

“Chief, we need to talk.” Blair froze in shock; Jim Ellison actually wanted to talk? Trailing after him, Blair felt his heart drop into his stomach, whatever Jim wanted to say it couldn’t be good.

Sitting on the floor of their hut, Jim drew Blair towards him, his large hands cupping his beloved Guide’s face, marvelling at his Guide’s beauty in the fading rays of the sun.  
“Chief, Blair, I love you.” Jim smiled self-deprecatingly, he had meant to ease into that, but his own panic and ill ability with words combined with the terrified look in Blair’s eyes had him blurting the words before his brain had engaged fully.

 _Well_ , Blair thought, _ain’t that a kicker? Wasn’t expecting that one._ A thousand pat responses flew through his head, but Jim had bared his soul to him and at the very least he owed the older man that same honesty in return.  
“I love you too.” Whatever had prompted Jim’s sudden openness Blair hoped that it didn’t wear off when they got back to Cascade and he fervently prayed that when they did return to civilisation Jim didn’t deny what was happening now.

Slowly, giving Blair time to pull away if he wanted to, Jim leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was chaste at first, nothing more than a meeting of two mouths and then Blair moaned quietly, his hands coming up to hold Jim’s head, his thumbs stroking through the short strands of hair. The kiss deepened and Jim slid one hand into Blair’s curls, whilst the other fell and began tracing indecipherable patterns on the small of Blair’s back.

Pulling away only when breathing became a necessity, he rested his head against Blair’s, taking in the happy expression on his Guide’s face, outrageously pleased at the knowledge that it had been him to put that look there. Lust zinged through his veins, long suppressed desire fighting to be released.  
“Want you,” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, not, if he were honest with himself, that he wanted to stop them. His hands fell to Blair’s hips, thumbs caressing the twin pieces of leather holding the little clothing Blair was wearing together, silently asking.

Panic flared at the back of Blair’s eyes and Jim sat back, leaving a hand on Blair's thigh, silently contemplating the younger man and cursing himself for a damned fool.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t... I mean...” Jim gave up on trying to speak; he didn’t know what to say to make it better anyway.

Blair closed his eyes, breathing deeply to chase the panic away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Jim; he did, very much so in fact. And it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jim, because he did. But Jim meant so much to him that he was afraid that Jim would cast him aside once Blair made his confession. Logically he knew that wasn’t rational, that Jim would never do that, but fear isn’t a rational creature. What if Jim did want some one with... Blair couldn’t even bring himself to think it because despite Jim’s ‘table leg’ and horn dog comments, it just wasn’t true.  
“I’m a virgin.”

A deathly silence followed and Blair squeezed his eyes shut tighter and wished he could just disappear. The next thing he knew was Jim’s mouth on his, deep, desperate kisses, a claiming, hands wound themselves tightly in his hair.

For Jim’s part, he was almost blinded by the lust he had been feeling, the primal urge to take Blair, make him his and teaching him how to love, to be the first to touch Blair like that was almost overwhelming.

Jim chuckled as he pulled way from the kiss, immediately feeling guilty at the hurt that flashed in Blair’s eyes.  
“Sorry love, but it’s no wonder Kabyr has been calling you ‘the white one’.” A sudden look of indignation crossed Blair’s face...

He kissed him again, soothing the look away from those beautiful features. Sighing into the kiss, Blair let go of his fear, his hands reaching for the hidden ties of the clothing around his hips, releasing them, silently giving his consent. Jim’s fingers clenched against Blair’s scalp briefly, before trailing down his chest, delighting at the feel of springy hair beneath his fingertips. Blair’s nipple ring momentarily distracted him from his goal as he gently tugged on it, smiling at Blair’s hiss of pleasure. His lips followed the path of his hands and he took Blair’s piercing in his mouth even as his hands fell lower, removing the piece of offending clothing.

Sitting back, his breathing increased as he took in the sight of his beloved Guide’s naked body bathed in the silver glow of the moonlight. Blair looked like a fey, ethereal creature and, not for the first time, a feeling of unworthiness swept through Jim, a feeling that dissipated the moment Blair turned his brilliant smile on him.

His patience was being rapidly worn away by his lust for Blair and he threw his own modest covering away from his body, lips quirking slightly at Blair’s quick, indrawn breath. Senses focussed totally on the younger man for signs of distress, Jim softly pressed him onto his back, his lips once again feeding on Blair’s, addicted to the taste of his mouth.

Blair tensed slightly as he felt Jim’s fingers once again trail down his body, this time their path ended with Jim’s thumb gently circling his opening. His own hand slid up Jim’s back, cupping the back of his neck and holding him close as he kissed back with an equal desperation, moaning and bending one leg at the knee, giving Jim more room.

Pulling back reluctantly, Jim cast a wild gaze around for anything that they could possible use as lube. Rightly interpreting the look, Blair motioned over to the pallet that Jim had been sleeping on; a bowl of what Jim assumed was ointment lay within arm’s reach.

Coating his fingers, Jim leant down and placed a kiss over Blair’s heart as he slipped one finger inside of his love. Blair stared up at him in something akin to awe, squirming slightly against the intrusion.  
“Okay?” Jim asked breathless.  
“Very,” Blair grinned, “it feels weird, but good weird.”

His partner chuckled wickedly before sliding another finger inside him, unerringly finding his prostate. Blair began rocking back against Jim’s fingers, desperate to increase the sensation, wanting nothing more than to have his Sentinel inside him. The fingers inside him stilled as Jim leant up and kissed him. Lost in the duelling of their tongues, Blair barely noticed as Jim removed his fingers and pushed inside him.

Jim moaned, fighting to stay still, giving Blair the time he needed to adjust, his eyes falling closed as he just savoured the pleasure of being inside the man he loved. A shy, pleased smile curved Blair’s lips as he looked up at Jim. Gasping, he tightened experimentally then groaned at the reaction it inspired in Jim.

Unable to hold still any longer, Jim began to move slow, shallow, teasing thrusts that soon had Blair moving back against him, sighing with the pleasure of it.

One of his hands came up to frame Blair’s face, thumb stroking along kiss swollen lips, whilst he pressed gentle kisses against Blair’s forehead and nose.

Though he had intended to keep the rhythm gentle, his own long denied desire would not let him hold back anymore than the moaning anthropologist below him and his thrusts gained speed and depth, robbing both of the ability to think.

Drawing ever closer, but determined to bring Blair over the edge with him, Jim dropped a hand to Blair’s groin, jerking him off in counterpoint to his thrusts, marveling at the beauty of the younger man’s pleasure twisted features.

Opening eyes that he didn’t remember closing Blair gazed into Jim’s eyes losing himself within the hazy blue depths and the love that shone out of them, which proved to be his undoing. Arching his back, he climaxed, his mouth open in a near silent scream.

Groaning down at the sight of Blair lost within his orgasm, Jim lowered his mouth to Blair’s neck, sucking strongly, marking him.  
“Mine,” he whispered before surrendering to sensation and coming.

*

They awoke the next day to a great commotion coming from the centre of the village, terrified screams and shouts of ‘strangers with great weapons’ combined with Kabyr’s attempts to calm the people.

Emerging from their hut, they determinedly ignored the knowing smirk Kabyr sent their way when they arrived at the scene.  
“Ellison!” A familiar voice shouted and Jim looked at the owner of the voice, smiling at the sight of Simon and the two soldiers flanking him surrounded by the tribe’s warriors.

Blair began talking to the villagers and calming them whilst Jim responded to his friend’s yell and went to his aid. Before he could even get a word out in greeting, Simon pulled him into a hug, weeks of worry and tension draining out of him at finally finding the two. He’d tear them a new one when they were back home in Cascade.

When all the excitement was over and the introductions made the three sat with Kabyr, discussing the weeks spent there and their imminent return to Washington. Simon didn’t need all his years experience in the police force to know that something was different between his two friends. It had been years since he’d seen Jim that happy, surreptitiously touching Blair whenever he thought no one was looking.

That night the people of the village danced till the dawn in honour of their guests, giving every member of the tribe time to say goodbye to two men that had become an integral part of their community and they would be greatly missed.

Lying next to Jim after they had made love that night, Blair was tense; terrified that that night was the last he was going to have with Jim. Without realising what he was doing, he began talking to himself under his breath. What would happen when they returned home? Would things carry on as they had been before? Would Jim deny everything that had happened here? Was this only a comfort thing while they were so far away from home?

Jim wrapped an arm more firmly around him, kissing the back of his neck.  
“I love you,” he whispered. “I will love you no matter where we are or what happens to us. Always Blair.”

Smiling, Blair turned in Jim’s arms, kissing him gently; all of his fears washed away by Jim’s unusual openness. Laying his head over Jim’s heart he allowed the sound to lull him to sleep.

The next morning, Kabyr smiled as he watched the little group leave the village, guided by Iddo. Things were as they should be between the Sentinel and Guide, the vibrant purple aura proof of that.


End file.
